Soldier's Son
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: Kevin Sherwood is about to graduate from high school but does not want to go to college. He is a proud soldier's son who wants to continue the family tradition.


**So this story is to keep the Army Wives fandom going! Although if you're looking for me to write about the new characters, it's not going to happen. Jeremy Sherwood is in this story as well as Claudia Joy Holden! It gives me great pride to keep them alive in my stories. Lol. Enjoy! **

* * *

Kevin Sherwood pulled into the driveway and slowly made his way towards his house. He regretted going to his house anymore. He had only a month left of high school but didn't have any plans. Well not any plans his Mom wanted to hear. She expected him to go to college and make a career for himself. And he did want to make a career for himself, just not in that way. So today he decided to tell his parents his plans upon graduation.

Kevin stepped into his house to find his mother and his sixteen year old sister, Brooke, on the couch, "Hey Mom. Hey Brooke."

Tonya and Brooke glanced over at Kevin upon hearing their names, "Hey sweetie how was school?" Tonya asked.

"Mom haven't I told you not to call me that?" Kevin said. He was eighteen years old for God's sake! Yes he realized he was her baby boy but he was the man of the house especially when his Dad had been deployed. There had also been one point when both of his parents were in Afghanistan but he had only been a year old and didn't remember it. From what he was told he had stayed with his Dad's parents, Grandma Denise and Grandpa Frank. But mainly it was just him and his Mom and Brooke ever since he was two since his Dad always seemed to be away.

"And I've told you, you and Brooke are always going to be my babies, no matter how old you two get," said Tonya walking over to where Kevin was now in the kitchen.

"Fine," Kevin relented knowing he was in a losing argument, "Can I talk to you and Dad about something? Alone?"

"Of course," Tonya smiled, "Jeremy?"

"Yeah?" he shouted from the upstairs.

"Kevin wants to talk to the two of us!" Tonya shouted hoping her husband had his selective hearing on at that particular moment.

Jeremy came down like it was timed drill and was in the living room in moments, "Hey bud, how was school?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," said Kevin.

Jeremy and Tonya went to sit down on the couch realizing Brooke was still there, "Brooke I think your brother wants to talk to us alone," said Tonya.

"Can I stay and talk too?" she asked.

"No. Out," said Tonya. Brooke slowly left since she knew today was obviously not the day to push her mother's buttons. Jeremy and Tonya took a seat and looked at Kevin giving him their full attention.

"Mom, you know you keep saying I don't have any plans after I graduate at the end of this month?" Kevin began.

"Well, you haven't put in any deposits at colleges so that's the impression I'm getting," she answered honestly.

"Well I do have plans for the future. It just doesn't involve college," responded Kevin.

"Well what do you plan on doing then?" asked Tonya as Jeremy took her hand. He had the feeling he knew what was coming since he had had the same conversation with Frank and Denise 22 years ago.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to enlist," Kevin said assertively.

"You are absolutely not going to enlist!" Tonya shouted.

"Why can't he?" asked Jeremy calmly. He knew what his son was going through breaking this news to the two of them.

"Because… because," Tonya stammered, "Kevin I want to talk to your father alone."

"Okay Mom," said Kevin and he left the room.

"Why can't he Jeremy? Because he's our baby boy! And I was a medic! Do you know how many soldiers I saw die?" she shouted hysterically.

"You think you had it bad? I saw my best friend die! Yes, he will see death. Yes, there is the possibility of us losing him. But he comes from a long line of Army members. You, me, Dad, Grandpa Sherwood, Grandpa Branch," Jeremy elaborated, "And I know what it's like to break this news to your parents. Mom and Dad weren't exactly thrilled about me enlisting either."

"Now I know what I put my parents through when I said I was using an ROTC scholarship to go to college," Tonya sniffled.

"Exactly," he said putting his arms around her.

"It seems like I was holding him for the first time just yesterday," said Tonya smiling remembering her and Jeremy lying in their bed while she held Kevin for the first time.

"I know," said Jeremy remembering Kevin's birth himself, "But no matter what happens I'll always be here for you. And no matter what, he'll always be our little boy."

Tonya wrapped her arms around her husband tightly and kissed him, "I love you Jeremy."

"I love you too," he said as he buried his nose in her long brown hair and rubbed her back.

Tonya looked up and said, "I think I better go apologize to Kevin."

Kevin's Room…

Kevin heard a knock on the door, "What?"

Tonya poked her head in and smiled, "Hey sweetie, can I come in?"

"Yeah," Kevin sighed, making more room on the bed so she could sit down next to him.

Tonya walked in and sat down next to her son on his bed. She took a deep breath before saying, "Kevin, I'm sorry for not respecting your wishes."

Kevin looked over at her and sat up, "Mom, I know how hard this is for you. But I want to serve my country. I want to be like you and Dad and Grandpa Frank and everyone else in our family who's served in the Army."

"I know," Tonya said as she rubbed her son's leg gently, "Your father got me to realize that. It's just that even when you take that oath and put on that uniform, you'll still be my baby boy. And even though your sister is a sophomore, she'll always be my baby girl."

"I know that Mom," Kevin said, "Thanks."

"For what?" she asked.

"For supporting me," Kevin said, "Even though deep down you still want to talk me out of this."

"Yes, you're right. I'm not going to lie. But I also want you to be happy," she smiled, "I love you Kevin."

"I love you too Mom," he said and wrapped his arms around her when she embraced him, "_Moms," _he thought as he savored the moment.

Enlistment Ceremony…

"Well, this is it Dee. Our grandson joins the long line of Sherwood men to be a member of the Army."

"Please don't remind me," said Tonya.

Denise looked at Tonya and said, "From one Army Mom to another, it'll be okay," she smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you could please take a seat so we can begin," announced the General. All of the Sherwoods took their seats with the Holdens. Michael, Claudia Joy, Emmalin, her husband Zach, and their seventeen year old twin girls, Megan and Veronica, were also in attendance. "We gather here today to witness these men and women pledge their loyalty and become members of the U.S. Army." Please raise your right hand and repeat after me." The General gave the oath to everyone and then slowly called everyone's names to come forward, "Private Kevin Sherwood." Kevin stepped forward and saluted him before receiving his plaque, "Congratulations Private." Kevin stepped off the platform and sat down in the section for newly sworn in soldiers. "Welcome to the Army!"

After the ceremony, Kevin went over to wear his family and the Holdens were standing, c "I'm so proud of you baby!" said Tonya throwing her arms around him.

"Thanks Mom. But can you tone it down a notch?" he chuckled. He didn't want everyone to know he was a Mommy's Boy even if it was true.

"Sorry," she chuckled pulling back.

"Congratulations Private Sherwood," said Michael as he shook Kevin's hand.

"Thank you General Holden, Mrs. Holden, Emmalin, Zack," he acknowledged them all.

"Just think maybe you'll be a General someday, like Grandpa!" said Megan excitedly.

Claudia Joy and Denise looked at each other. It may have been seventeen and eighteen years, but they still couldn't believe they were grandparents.

"Let's go down that road when we get there," Jeremy laughed. Kevin smiled and laughed along with everyone else. He was now officially Private Kevin Sherwood. And he loved everything about it.


End file.
